Addicted
by FeliciaTheGoat
Summary: Ok People So This Is My First Fan-Fic/Song-Fic On My Favorite Song By Prince Royce. I Kinda Suck At Writing And The Summary, Eh. Don't Judge Please But Yeah I Just Kinda Thought Of This Story And Put It Out There :P (One-Shot)


**Hello My Fellow Cause Of Death Lovers, Special Thanks To HopelessRomantic1994 I Wouldn't Be Writing Fanfics If You Hadn't Of Helped Me Out :3 Well My First SongFic. It's Called Addicted By Prince Royce. Here You Go Peoplez :D Eee I'm Excited **

_Sleeping In, Sunday Morning_

_Bodies Intertwined_

_Playing Fake, We're Awake_

_But We Don't Wanna Rise_

After a long day catching up with bills, work, and other things of such. Mal and I lay in his dirty apartment as usual. It's Sunday morning and I decided to wake up late. I decided today we both had our lazy day which hasn't happened in a while. I open my left eye slightly finding Mal sound asleep which makes me smile. My legs are touching his that is I find his toes and wiggle my toes to Mal's trying to amuse him. "Nat, we talked about this, today's Sunday and I want to sleep in peace please." He says. Gosh can't he live a little! "Oh come on I'm bored babe." I tickle him in his ticklish spot on his sides. He jumps up and gets me back. Both of us have our fun laughing.

_I Saved A Place on My Chest_

_For You to Rest Your Head On Me_

_A Part of Me Is A Mess_

_I Must Confess_

_It's Time to Come Clean_

I stare at Nat for a minute admiring the beauty next to me. After we have a tickling fest we lay together talking about our future and staring up at the iridescent white ceiling. I take my hand off my chest giving her a sign to lay her head on my bare muscular chest. She gets the message and scoots closer to me. I inhale the heavenly scent of her chocolate brown hair with smells consisting of her usual coffee and something else that is so Natara. We take our time snuggling into each other and occasionally exchanging kisses. I will always be by Natara's side. But there's a part of me that when I'm not with her I don't feel complete. I feel off when she's not with me.

[Chorus]:

_I Am Addicted to your touch_

_No Other Woman's Made me Want It This Much_

_I Cannot Resist the warmth of your hips_

_A single serving is never enough_

'_Cause I'm Addicted to Your Touch_

[End of Chorus]

_My Schedule is Yours Today_

_I'm Not in a Rush_

_You Could Be My Little Coffee Bean_

_And I Will Be The Mug_

_Let's Rent A Movie Tonight_

_And Snuggle Up Inside_

_Ohh Yeahh_

_And When The Credits Arrive_

_I'll Be By Your Side, Letting You Know_

I got Mal to watch my favorite chick flick, **The Last Song** with me which made him mad. But he sucked it up and sat there with me through the whole entire thing leading into the credits, I am so proud of Mal today though. He turned down the drunk tank with Jeremy and Kai just to spend the day with me which made me love him even more. The credits arrive and Mal and I snuggle with a warm blanket and eat popcorn. "I Love you." Mal says to me and goes on telling me the the reasons of why he loves me. So far, I've had a great day.

_[Chorus]:_

_I Am Addicted to your touch_

_No Other Woman's Made me Want It This Much_

_I Cannot Resist the warmth of your hips_

_A single serving is never enough_

'_Cause I'm Addicted to Your Touch_

_[End of Chorus]_

_I Want Your Neck_

_I Want Your Shoulders_

_I Want To Be, The Only One That Hold's Ya_

_I Want Your Legs, I Want Your Arms_

_I Wanna Be Inside Your Heart_

_If I Don't Have Your Next to Me, I'll Probably Lose My Sanity_

_I Am Hooked On You…Addicted_

After the movie Mal and I head into bed finishing the day off. He passionately kisses me from my lips to my neck kissing me all the way to my shoulders and finishing it off to my arms expressing his love letting me know that Malachi Charles Fallon is all mine.

_[Chorus x2]:_

_I Am Addicted to your touch (Adicto A Tu Amor)_

_No Other Woman's Made me Want It This Much_

_I Cannot Resist the warmth of your hips_

_A single serving is never enough_

'_Cause I'm Addicted to Your Touch_

_[End of Chorus]_

**Yeahhh I'm So Proud of myself for doing my first ever fan- fic/ song- fic**

**But please review and rate that would mean so so so so soooooooooo much to me. Adios mi amigos :D**


End file.
